


Euphoria

by immistermercury



Series: serendipity!verse [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (except it's not the first but jim couldn't go to the last one, (if you didn't already know), Fluff, Gender Reveal, M/M, Mpreg, Read to find out!, and freddie is loyal as hell), do they have a son or a daughter?, first baby scan, it's a continuation of serendipity!, it's all just fluff, you guys REALLY liked that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: “Can you drive faster?” Freddie grinned. “It was torture going to the last scan and not looking at the baby. I want to see him.”“I’m sorry for being at work, baby.” Jim said earnestly. “I promised you I’d be here, though, and I am this time. We can meet Pumpkin together.”Freddie smiled, giddy with happiness. He hadn’t struggled one bit to change his lifestyle; he’d grown to enjoy tea in the evenings instead of vodka, early nights and days filled half with his work for college and half picking up new little blankets and sleepsuits for the baby. “Sometimes I still can’t believe we’re having a baby.”





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The reception on Serendipity was so positive, so here's a little gender reveal as a continuation! I'm sorry for neglecting chapter fics at the moment - I'm having to get into the swing of uni (lots of essay writing and reading!) so it's been very hard to balance everything this week. Hopefully tomorrow will bring a string of updates!

When he pulled that face, Jim could’ve sworn he was glowing; one eyebrow arched, sunglasses poised on the end of his nose to fend off the February sunshine, lips kissed red and turned into the biggest, brightest, prettiest smile. He couldn’t help it if his hand reached for Freddie’s thigh, squeezing it playfully as they both burst out laughing. The day was relaxed, the warmest it had been since Christmas, their first Christmas together, Freddie just beginning to show as he lay relaxed under the mistletoe, happy and gorged on turkey and chocolate; it was the warmest since they’d moved in together three days later, since that first night they’d fallen asleep in a new bed, under new sheets, wrapped up in the familiarity of each other. Freddie had insisted he’d help decorate, though Jim was adamant he wouldn’t do the hard work: he’d pottered around with a paintbrush on the skirting boards, looking delighted when Jim had wrapped him in a hug and praised him for doing such a good job.

“I can’t wait to meet our son.” Jim murmured, hand moving from his thigh to his bump with a smile. His favourite thing was curling up in the evening, fire burning out in the grate, Freddie half-laying in his lap, baby kicking against his palm; he took every chance he could to feel those excited little kicks, the way that Freddie would laugh and trace the little movements. 

“We still don’t know if he’s a little boy.” Freddie pointed out, taking Jim’s hand and squeezing it lightly. 

“You know he’s a boy. You’ve been calling him a boy ever since we found out that you were pregnant.” Jim grinned. “Daddy knows his baby better than anybody else.”

Freddie’s cheeks pinkened and his smile went from shy and sexy to happy and earnest. “Am I Daddy?” He asked softly.

“I’ve always seen you as Daddy.” Jim smiled. “Daddy and baby.”

“Can you drive faster?” Freddie grinned. “It was torture going to the last scan and not looking at the baby. I want to see him.”

“I’m sorry for being at work, baby.” Jim said earnestly. “I promised you I’d be here, though, and I am this time. We can meet Pumpkin together.”

Freddie smiled, giddy with happiness. He hadn’t struggled one bit to change his lifestyle; he’d grown to enjoy tea in the evenings instead of vodka, early nights and days filled half with his work for college and half picking up new little blankets and sleepsuits for the baby. “Sometimes I still can’t believe we’re having a baby.”

“Shall we put a picture up on the fridge to remind you?” Jim grinned. “Pumpkin’s scan photo?”

“We’re going to get so many photos. Mum wants one for her photo album.” Freddie giggled and leaned his head against Jim’s shoulder. Jer had been excited from the moment Freddie had admitted the news with one hand resting on his stomach and the other hand tightly intertwined with Jim’s; she’d taken Freddie into her arms and kissed him, then she’d taken Jim and made him swear that he’d do everything he could to look after her son and her grandson. Even satisfied with his promises, she still sent Freddie food packages every week  _ just in case Jim isn’t feeding you enough, darling! _

Jim had to admit that he loved those Thursday evenings that he came home to Freddie bundled up in blankets and stuffing his face with malido.

“My mum wants one too.” Jim chuckled as he parked the car. “You know, she’s actually looking for a place to buy in London so that she can be with us when he’s born. Between Jer and her, you’re never actually going to have to look after that baby yourself.”

Freddie frowned a little, instinctively resting his hand on his bump again. “But I want to look after him.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that.” Jim wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. “You’re going to be the best daddy to that little one ever. They’ll just be there to take the pressure off when you need some rest.”

“Do you really think that?” Freddie looked up at him, big eyes looking so strangely naive, and Jim couldn’t help his smile. Even though there were less than four months between them, he still felt so protective, as though it was his role to keep his lover safe now that they’d started something incredible.

“I really do think that.” He promised. “I think you’ll be the kind of daddy that has a magic touch. I think you’re so comforting that you’ll be able to calm him in a way that no one else can.”

Freddie smiled and sat down in Jim’s lap when he held his arms open for him. “I’m so glad he’s yours.” He rested his head on his collarbone and smiled. “I think I’d be a lot more worried if he was Winnie’s. He was never really boyfriend material, you know? He was fun, but he was fun in a more kind of you’re-not-afraid-to-manhandle-me-and-I-find-that-hot kind of way, rather than in an I-want-to-move-in-with-you-and-settle-down-forever kind of way.”

“He’s the birthday present I wasn’t expecting to give you.” He grinned. “I didn’t know you wanted it at the time.”

“I didn’t know I wanted it.” Freddie shrugged. “It wasn’t until I started getting the sickness that I realised something might be wrong. Kash bought me a test, and I refused to believe it, and then she bought me two more and they all said the same thing.”

“And I haven’t seen a frown on your face since.” Jim kissed his cheek and looked up when the nurse called them. “Let’s go, darling.”

“How are we doing, boys?” Amelia smiled at them, holding the door open for them. “How’s the sickness going, Freddie?”

“It’s much better.” He smiled and sat up on the bed, taking Jim’s hand tightly. “It’s like once a week now. I think we’re settling into it.”

“We’ve got our lazy mornings back.” Jim smiled and leaned over to shake her hand. “I’m Jim, I’m Freddie’s partner.”

They’d taken to referring to one another as ‘partner’ when Freddie had bitched about ‘boyfriend’ sounding too childish -  _ they were having a baby, for fuck’s sake, they weren’t twelve and messing around anymore. _

Jim had wanted to point out that they were technically still teenagers, but he knew better than to challenge Freddie when he was in one of those moods. After all, he liked the sound of partner more, too; he had made a little promise to himself that one day, when the law changed, he’d make him his husband instead.

Maybe he was rushing things in his mind just a little.

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you!” She smiled, shaking his hand and then cleaning them before preparing both the machine and Freddie’s skin. “So, boys, what’s the gut feeling? Girl or boy?”

“Boy.” Jim said immediately, smiling to himself as the scan picture came up on the little screen, grainy and blurry and completely beautiful. “That’s our son, darling.”

Freddie squeezed his hand so tightly that Jim’s fingers could’ve broken. “That’s my little one.” He murmured. “Oh my God, I did that.”

Jim laughed and kissed his forehead. “You did that.” He agreed. “I can’t believe it. He’s so wonderful.”

“A little boy, you said?” She smiled. “Is that Daddy’s gut feeling?”

Freddie nodded shyly. “Is it right?” He asked quietly.

“No.” She looked up at them both. “You’re having a little girl, congratulations.”

Jim looked over when he heard Freddie sniffle, enough to see the first tears on his cheeks. “Baby?” He asked softly. “Freddie, what’s wrong? Are you disappointed?”

Freddie shook his head quickly, leaning up and hugging Jim as tight as he could. “I- I really wanted a daughter.” He whispered. “I wanted a little girl, I wanted a daughter, I can’t believe it-”

Jim ran his fingers through Freddie’s hair soothingly. “We’re going to have a beautiful little girl.” He murmured. “Oh, darling, you’re going to give us the most gorgeous little girl!”

“We’re having a daughter!” Freddie smiled giddily through his tears. “I’ve got a little baby girl, I- I can’t believe this is happening!”

“A tiny little girl.” Jim rested his hand on Freddie’s stomach, careful not to touch anything. “Our gorgeous little princess.”

“Are you happy?” Freddie asked shyly, cheeks tinting pink when Jim pressed a butterfly kiss to his skin.

“I’m so happy.” Jim’s smile was open and warm, simple and elated. “Oh, baby, I couldn’t be happier if I tried. This is the best present anyone could ever ask for.”

Freddie smiled bashfully. “My little girl.” He murmured. “My little Ezailah.”

“Ezailah.” Jim echoed. “That’s beautiful, Freddie.”

“I think I knew.” He admitted. “I think I knew she was a little girl. I think I knew that a long time ago.”

“Did you not tell me because you thought I’d be disappointed?” Jim asked softly.

“I had no proof.” Freddie said shyly. “I didn’t want to come out and say it when I had no guarantee I was telling the truth. I- I guess I didn’t want to disappoint you.” He agreed.

“I could never be disappointed.” Jim took his cheek gently in the palm of his hand and kissed him softly. “I’ve got a beautiful daughter and a beautiful partner and I don’t think I could be happier if I tried.”

“We’re having a daughter.” Freddie echoed again, face breaking out into the biggest smile. “I just can’t believe it.”

Jim laughed and kissed him again. “Our little Ezailah Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: a piece of my writing (if you're interested, it's Within the Golden Hours with names changed) is actually being used at my university to help teach creative writing - how amazing is that?!
> 
> As always, comments make me endlessly happy and inspire me to write these little things that you guys want to see!


End file.
